A New Life For A Beagle
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: After Snoopy leaves Sparkyville to go live with Lila,he soon starts to think about where his life is going now that he is mostly alone.


A New Life For A Beagle

A Peanuts One Shot

(Consider this like it's a deleted scene and song from Snoopy Come Home.)

After Snoopy had cut all existing ties he had with Sparkyville,his friends and his previous owner,he had been making a great deal of progress and distance while he was making his way to his new home,for ever since he and Woodstock had gone out to visit his sick original owner,Lila,he had been pretty conflicted about whether or not he should stay with Charlie Brown or leave him to stay with Lila due to her bringing it up. However after a very long and silent walk home,Snoopy seemed to have finally come to a decision,he was gonna leave Sparkyville to go stay with Lila,because he felt that in his own written words,she needed him.

It had been about a few hours after the going away party that Charlie Brown and the rest of his friends threw had ended,and it was instead replaced with a dark and quiet night,in fact it was so dark compared to normal that the only bit of light that could be seen was of the full moon that hung up in the heavens. Snoopy had decided that it was time for him to stop for the night and set up camp in a small forest he had stumbled in,he set up a small fire and began roasting a pot pie he had brought for the trip while he stared into the orange/red/yellow flames with a very somber and saddened look on his face,because it was fully clear that even he wasn't fully on board with his own plan to leave.

After it looked like the beagle's dinner was finally ready for consumption,he moved the frying pan away from the fire and slowly set it down on a paper plate,but it was then and there however that Snoopy suddenly felt the urge to not eat anything and instead just sit by the fire as he picked up the plate and tossed it away into the woods,which was about as rare as a blue moon considering how much he typically ate and how he would never pass up any chance to get himself a good meal.

As Snoopy once again continued to stare into the fire with absolutely nothing to do,he soon started to vividly imagine Woodstock and all of his friends sitting right next to him by the fire which caused a small smile to form on his face,only for those visions of his to quickly be washed away by a sudden gust of wind that caused the fire to be blown out and leave the beagle with a huge feeling of being alone in mostly darkness before tears began to well up in his eyes,which was shortly followed by him remembering the only other time he felt something like this,the day he was brought back to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm.

_**Snoopy's Thoughts:**_

_I thought I was an outcast._

_I thought I stood alone._

_A rouge,a runt,a joker._

_No place to call my own._

_I thought no one could love me._

_And how could I have known,I was wrong? _

_Oh so wrong._

_(Snoopy then starts to remember the day that Charlie Brown adopted him.)_

_And then I thought I found it._

_A dream that I could share._

_I thought I was so lucky._

_It almost wasn't fair._

_I thought I knew my purpose._

_I thought that I knew where I belong._

_But I was wrong._

_(Snoopy then remembers everything else that happened in his life.)_

_Everything I ever thought I knew._

_Where I've been,where I'm going._

_Everything I counted on turned out to be untrue._

_Could've guessed._

_Should've known._

_Now I do._

_(Snoopy then snaps out of his daze and begins to walk around the woods.)_

_Everything I've yearned for._

_Everything I've planned._

_All my sweetest memories were castles made of sand._

_Now that it's all crumbling,help me understand._

_If none of it was really me then who am I supposed to be?_

_And everything I ever thought I knew._

_Every hope,every feeling._

_Love and trust and happiness they're done,they're gone,they're through._

_And what's left? _

_Me alone._

_Once again._

_Should've known._

_Now I do._

_(Snoopy then slowly heads back to his camp spot and decides to head off to sleep for the night.)_

_I guess my life meant nothing._

_I guess it was a sham._

_I guess I'm someone else now._

_I wonder who I am._

**The End**

"**Everything I Ever Thought I Knew." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.**


End file.
